Edventures in Alola
by Firem78910
Summary: (AU) After what happened during the Mondo a go go incident the Ed's are at their lowest but opportunity comes a knocking when two professor from beyond the Veil come along and give this to the Ed's
1. Start of a new Edventure

**Firem78910: ok this is a test chapter to see if you guys like the Idea this will be an Ed, Edd n Eddy x Pokémon Crossover called Edventures in Alola where the Ed's go to Alola and start on a Journey it will have comedy, slapstick and Romance (though not by much) this is obviously inspired by EDventures in Kalos so I hope you guys like this oh BTW it's a slight AU it takes place after the Big Picture Show**

"Talking"= People talking

"(Thinking)"= People thoughts

"_Talking"= Pokémon talking_

"_(Thinking)"=__Pokémon thinking_

**Edventures in Alola**

**Prologue: Start of a new Edventure **

It was another day in the cul de sac at least it would be for three young men known as the Ed's

We find two of them sitting on the sidewalk.

"This stinks what the hell we do now." The short Ed said.

"Maybe we can go to the clubhouse or the Junkyard." The hat wearing Ed said.

"Nah Double D the twerp and Jimmy are at the Clubhouse and Junkyard owner said we can't go there anymore." The short Ed said to Double D.

"Why is that Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Simple Sockhead the owner said we get to the Van when we turn 21." Eddy said with a smile.

"Well at least we look forward to that Eddy." Double D said with smile as well.

"Hey guys." Said a sad voice.

"Hey Lumpy where were you?" Eddy asked.

"Mom wanted me to clean the kitchen." Lumpy said.

"That doesn't seem bad Ed." Double D said.

"Well Sarah was supposed to clean it but mom forced me to do it any way." Ed said.

All the Ed's could was sigh since the Mondo a go go incident the Ed's were on a short leash and despite them telling their side of the story they were still grounded until Summer started again. To assure this the parents told the Ed's if they made one more scam they would them to 3 different boarding schools needless to say the Ed's scamming days were finished and everyone but the Ed's celebrated and hailed both Jonny 2X4 and his friend Plank as heroes. But little did they know this summer was the one where the Ed's will be hailed as Heroes and the rest of the Cul De Sac will be treated like scum.

**Elsewhere**

In an office somewhere three people were talking about something and from the looks of it they seem to be happy.

"I can't thank you enough for this opportunity." Said the dark-skinned man.

"Sweetie didn't you picked this place because they have an archipelago similar to our home." The dark skinned woman said.

"Oh don't worry about it now how will you do this?" The man in the Suit said.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." The Dark skinned man said.

**2 months later**

Today was the day it was the first day of summer and the end of the Ed's punishment.

Needless to say they were both happy and bored.

"Ok boys what can we do for the summer?" Eddy asked.

"We could study for the next school year." Double D said as Eddy looked at him with a face that said "Are you Serious".

"We could have a horror movie marathon guys." Ed said with glee.

"We did that last week lumpy." Eddy said.

Ed was about to say something again until Double D interrupted him.

"Don't forget the Sci-fi Marathon we did the week before." Double D said.

"Oh ok… how about the candy store!" Ed shouted.

"With what money big guy." Eddy said as Ed face sadden.

"Oh." Ed said with a sad face.

"Oh cheer up monobrow we'll find something to do." Eddy said before Double D noticed a crowd.

"My word what's with that crowd?" Double D asked.

"Let's check it out boys." Eddy said as he and the others ran after him.

When they got there the see a large crowd of people standing in front of a stage on said stage their stood a dark skinned man and woman.

The man has a muscular physique, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. He also wears glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outline. He also has a grey ring on his ring finger.

The Woman wears a grey vest and black stirrup pants. She also wears green flat shoes and a green headband at the back of her head, and wears a silver necklace, with her wedding ring hanging.

**(Insert Pokémon Sun & Moon OST - Introduction Theme Extended)**

"Hello everyone I'm professor Kukui and the lady next to me is my wife professor Burnet and today we're here to give three lucky people a once in lifetime opportunity." Kukui said with a big smile.

The people in the crowd were muttering about this opportunity including the Ed's.

As the people spoke about this Professor Burnet spoke.

"Before we tell about this opportunity I'd like to ask you all a question, have you all heard about the Veil?" Burnet said.

This made the people silent as they have heard about the Veil. It had appeared a few years back on the very center of the Atlantic Ocean no one knew how it came to be nor what was on the other side of it. From what Double D knows about it is that the UN is preventing anyone that isn't from the UN going through it.

Well from the looks of things you all know about it. Burnet said with a smile.

"You guys must be thinking what the Veil has to do with this opportunity, well its simple my wife and I are from the other side of the Veil." Kukui said as everyone in the crowd went silent.

It was like this until.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU'RE FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VEIL?!" Double D shouted.

"Geez Louise, Cool." Eddy and Ed simply said and could you blame they heard their best and smartest friend curse like a sailor.

"Now I'm sure everyone here wants to know what our world is like?" Kukui asks as everyone in the crowd nods.

"Well we are here to introduce you to the world of Pokémon." Kukui said with a big old smile.

The crowd starts talking once more as they wondered what on earth a Pokémon is.

"Pokémon are wondrous creatures that reside on home world of Arcea these creatures live and work with us." Kukui says to the crowd.

"That's right they be companions for when we're lonely our co-workers in our jobs or battle by our sides for sport and defense." Burnet said.

The reactions were various some people enjoyed the fact that these Pokémon are companions and co-workers but when they to the battling part they started to wonder what these battle are like.

All but one had mixed reactions when it came to the battles.

"This is awesome guys!" Ed shouted with glee at the prospect of Pokémon Battles.

"I do say that I hope these battles really just for sport." Double D nervously said.

"Who cares about that I bet their robots or something." Eddy said.

"Now some of you might be thinking that their robots or something but nope I'll show you." Kukui said as he pulls out a red and white ball.

Kukui throws said ball into the air, the two halves opened to reveal a small dog that resembles a wolf pup. It has a fluffy tail, brown paws (with a small triangle on their end of the legs), a white neck decorated with brown fragments, a brown mouth with a pink nose, two blue eyes and a pair of brown lowered ears.

Everyone in the crowd was left silent until Ed broke it.

"A Terra Lupis pup from Stonenion IV." Ed said as referenced one of his Sci-fi comics.

_"(Boy this guy is funny)"._ Rockruff said though to the rest of the world it sounded like he was saying his name on repeat.

"Any who the opportunity is this, three volunteers we'll come with us to island of Alola where you can participate in the Island challenge where you can obtain new experiences, make new friends, and obtain fame and fortune." Kukui said with a big smile.

Double D and Eddy were thinking for a good 2 seconds when Ed lifted them up.

"Me and my friends want to be monster fighters!" Ed shouted as he volunteered both himself and his friends.

"ED!" Both Double D and Eddy Shouted.

"Glad to see someone willing to try, now come on boys come up the stage to receive your first Pokémon that was provided by our Ali'I." Kukui said as both he and Burnet walked towards the Ed's with a container with three balls on it.

"Now boys you can only pick one Pokémon out of the three you got it." Burnet said as the three Ed's nodded.

"You go first Double D." Ed said with a smile.

"Why thank you Ed." Double D said as he walked up towards the Container.

Double D looks at the three balls and carefully considers his choice ultimately he picks the middle ball.

The ball itself has a blue and black top, with blue on the left side and black on the right meeting in a zig-zag pattern in the middle. On the top of the border of the two sides is a yellow crescent moon.

"I chose this one professor Burnet." Double D said as he takes the ball out of the container.

"All right then let's see what the Ali'I gave you?" Burnet asked.

"Very well then." Double D said as he weakly throws the ball.

But the throw was enough as the two halves opened up in a flash of light with some crescent moons to reveal a small Caterpillar-like creature with multiple feelers a Large Head that colored purple on the top half and cream colored on the bottom half the body of this creature is smaller than the head and has four legs.

"Oh my, it's a Blipbug those Pokémon are usually found in the Galar region." Burnet said.

"My goodness what a marvelous creature." Double D said as he petted Blipbug.

_"I can see you and I will get along just fine." _Blipbug said.

"Ok I'll go next and my Pokémon will be rarer than Sockhead's stupid bug." Eddy said as he took the right side ball.

_"(I'm not stupid in fact i'm quite smarter that you short stack)" _Blipbug thought as Eddy throws the Ball.

The ball was red with a wide black band around the middle and red button. Upon throwing it unleashed a multi colored flash after the flash dissipated it revealed a small, teal seahorse with tiny scales. Its belly and fin are pink colored. Its tail is always curled up tightly, and it has a single fin on its back that is used for locomotion in the water.

"By the Tapu's a Shiny Horsea those are extremely rare like i one in eight thousand chance." Burnet said as Eddy started to Grin like he had won the lottery.

"Looks like he beat you in rarity by a mile kid." Kukui said to Double D.

"Huh is a shiny rare huh." Eddy said as he had dollar signs instead of eyes while Kukui and Burnet simply gave him a look that said "Duh".

_"(Really dude even I know that)."_ The Horsea said.

"I shall now pick my monster." Ed said with glee as picked up the last ball on the left side.

The ball itself has a pink and dark pink pattern on top of the capsule and a misty purple and white on the bottom half of the capsule.

Eddy chuckled on how girly the ball looked.

With a mighty throw Ed launched it into the sky, Double D and Eddy knowing Ed's strength quickly took their Pokémon and got out of the stage until they were at a safe distance.

"Um Kukui maybe we should follow those kids?" Burnet said as she sees the ball fall with great speed.

"Good idea sweetie." Kukui said as both he and Burnet ran off the stage.

Soon everyone in the crowd saw why they were running and started to do the same.

However it was not needed as in the last moment the ball opened revealing a misty like flash which revealed Ed's Pokémon.

The creature is a light, blue, bulky robot-like Pokémon, with yellow lights and a blue diamond with a spiral pattern on his stomach. It has stubby rocks for feet and big, bulky arms. It also has asymmetrical eyes.

"Wow it's a phantasmal homunculi." Ed said.

_"(I see that you're my new master, I will follow and acknowledge your will)."_ The Golett said.

"Huh weird I was expecting an earth shattering kaboom." Eddy said as he held a wide eyed Horsea.

"So was I Eddy knowing Ed's strength and the speed the ball was descending from?" Double D said as he held his Blipbug

_"(Damn man I did not expect that human to be this strong.)"_ The Horsea said.

_"(I agree Horsea.)"_ The Blipbug said.

"Well now then I just need one thing from the 3 of you?" Kukui said as he recovered from that little shock.

"What do you require professor Kukui?" Double D asked.

"Your parents' permission um… what's your name son?" Kukui said as he asked for Double D's name.

"I'm Eddward Marion Sanders Professor Kukui you can also call me Double D." Double D said.

"I am Edwin Horace Lindon future monster fighter!" Ed Said.

"Names Eddy Skipper Mc Gee." Eddy said.

"If it wasn't for your last names I'd say you were brothers. Any who I need your parents to sign these forms." Kukui said as he gives the Ed's three papers.

"Of course Professor Kukui." Double D said.

"When do you need it by doc?" Eddy asked.

"In about a week boys." Burnet said.

"ED SHALL BECOME A MONSTER FIGHTER IN THE NAME OF BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed shouted as he ran for home with Golett in hand.

Very soon Double D and Eddy ran after Ed while Kukui and Burnet smile they had a good feeling about those three that they'll make it big.

"I think we made the right choice dear." Burnet said.

"I know we did." Kukui said.

**(End Pokémon Sun & Moon OST - Introduction Theme Extended)**

**Pokémon trainer Database**

**User: Masked Royal**

**Login: ######### **

**This is Professor Kukui Mahelona Head of the Pokémon Move Research Division I'm here I've succeeded in finding three trainers I given them the Pokemon our Ali'i donated. I will now give the data of the trainers.**

**Trainer Data (Ed)**

**Name: Edwin Horace Lindon**

**Age: 17**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Known Allergies: Rabbits (Unknown if Bunery, Bunellby, Audino, Nidoran, Marril and Jigglypuff lines effect his Allerigies), Dandilions, Eels (Unknown if Tynamo line effect his Allerigies) and Butterscotch pudding.**

**Party Pokémon (Ed)**

**PKMN: 622-Golett **

**LV: 5**

**Ability: No Guard**

**Moves: Mud Slap, Astonish, Signal Beam, and Power Up Punch**

**Opinion of Trainer (Ed)**

**Ed Lindon umm not much to say about him but from what I got he's about as smart as a piece of toast with butter on it makes references to Monster, Sci-fi, Horror, Fantasy, ETC. **

**Ed seems to be very excited to be in his words a Monster Fighter he shows absolute loyalty to his friends and between you and me he's also the strongest of what I like to call the Ed's and I'm not joking he can give several fighting types a run for their money. **

**He is also the type of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for those who can trick him. From his friends he's also an animal lover which makes him the ideal candidate for the trainer life. **

**I can say with confidence that he'll be a good trainer or maybe a Gym leader. **

**Trainer Data (Edd)**

**Name: Eddward Marion Sanders**

**Age: 14**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Party Pokémon (Edd)**

**PKMN: 824-Blipbug**

**LV: 5**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Moves: Struggle Bug, Infestation, Supersonic and Recover**

**Opinion of Trainer (Edd)**

**Edd from what I can tell is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. He's docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. To quite Eddy he's a goody-two shoes. He's also quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination he'll learn soon enough though from what I can see what he lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science.**

**All I can say is that I and along with any of the other professors would love to have him on their research teams.**

**Trainer Data (Eddy)**

**Name: Eddy Skipper Mc Gee**

**Age: 15**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Party Pokémon (Eddy)**

**PKMN: 116-Horsea (Shiny)**

**LV: 5**

**Ability: Sniper**

**Moves: Octazooka, Aurora Beam, Muddy Water and Smokescreen **

**Opinion of Trainer (Eddy)**

**Eddy oh boy where do I even start with this guy from what I heard from the other two Ed's Eddy's mind is on one thing money and lots of it and willing to do anything for a buck… well as long as it's legal thankfully and that he's smart and creative despite his report card saying it's all F's probably a lack of interest any who hopefully this journey will make him grow and mature.**

**Firem78910: Hi guys if you are seeing some changes in this fic it's because sword and shield kinda ruined my plans first off i originally gave Double D an Eevee thinking that it would get a new Eeveelution but NOPE that's not happening which sucks but hey nothing i can do so i gave him something good which is the Blipbug line i think it will fit him since it's Bug/Psychic but also i read the list of Gigantamax Pokemon and sadly no Godzilla (Tyranatar) for Ed i mean come on Gamefreak you have Kiryu (Duraludon) Rodan (Charizard) Mothra (Butterfree) but no Godzilla i'm come on**

**Sothis: oh lighten up they also didn't put King Ghidorah (Hydreigon) also you need to tell them about the poll you made**

**Firem78910: oh right anyway like Sothis said i made for my next major Fanfic project it's a My Hero Academia Crossover and the choices are**

**Zero-One Deku (My Hero Academia/Kamen rider Zero-One): All his Life Izuku Midoriya has been told he could not be a Hero and to seek out a new dream but he perseveres until Allmight himself told the same with no hope life came back home to learn his Great grandfather (Whom he had not met) from his mother's side passed away but has left him with both the Power and the Words to become a Hero now armed with the Zero-One he take UA by storm as Kamen Rider Zero-One**

**My New World (My Hero Academia/Pokemon Crossover): A villain Attack cause Izuku to go to the Pokemon world where he becomes a Trainer years later he starts his journey with his Pokemon take on their greatest challenge yet the Galar league and the UA students of class 1-A**

**The Aura Hunter Hero: Deku (My Hero Academia/RWBY Crossover): Team RWBY were out on a Mission to guard a Dust mine until the White Fang Attacked hitting a large Dust Deposit causing them to warp to the MHA world 20 years before cannon they lived their lives their until Ruby met a 4 Year old Izuku and told him the words he wanted to hear and make sure of this she unlocked his Aura to keep up with the other kids years later now armed with One for All and his Aura he goes to UA**

**those are the choices and i've already cast my vote but i'm not telling which on i voted for but until then Ja ne **


	2. Convincing the ParenEd's

**Firem78910: Hey guys Firem here and here's the next chapter of Edventures in Alola enjoy**

"Talking"= People talking

"(Thinking)"= People thoughts

_"Talking"= Pokémon talking_

_"(Thinking)"=Pokémon thinking_

**Chapter: 1**

**Convincing the ParenEd's**

After receiving their Pokémon the three Ed's went to their respected homes Ed was running towards his home wanting to tell his mom about his chance on becoming a monster fighter.

As he entered his home he saw his Dad and Mom but for some reason he didn't see

"ED!" Shouted a young female voice.

"Sarah?" Ed said as his little sister and her friend Jimmy were coming down the stairs.

"What in all things right in the world were you thinking?!" Sarah yelled at Ed.

Instead of Ed cowering at Sarah's yelling like he usually does he instead smiles.

"I'm going to be a Monster fighter with my new monster friend." Ed said as he pulls out his Dream ball and releases Golet.

"_Have you need of me master?"_ Golet asked.

Ed grinned like a ninny while Sarah, Ed's Mom and Jimmy had their eyes wide, while Ed's Dad did nothing as Ed handed him the permission form that Kukui gave to him and his friends.

Ed's Mom was the first to come out of stupor.

"Ed this sounds good but I want you take Sarah." Ed's Mom said.

"But Mom Sarah too young to go the paper said so." Ed said but his mother was having it.

"Ed there's no need to-." Ed's Mom started until Ed's Dad stopped her.

"Ed's right the form says that the minimum age is 11 years old and Sarah is 10." Ed's Dad said as Ed's Mom reads the paper for confirmation.

"Hmmm looks like you get after all." Ed's Mom said with a sigh.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY thank you mommy and daddy." Ed said as he picked up his Golet and went to the basement where his room was.

"So much for summer camp for Ed I was this close to sending Ed far away from Eddy and Double-D." Ed's Mom said.

"Good thing too because the check bounced." Ed's Dad said as he heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it Mrs. Lindon." Jimmy said as he opened the door revealing Professor Burnet.

"Oh hello young man is this the Lindon residence?" Professor Burnet asked Jimmy.

"It is madam I'll inform Mrs. Lindon." Jimmy said as Ed's Dad got up.

"No need Jimmy I'll handle it." Ed's Dad said as Jimmy nodded.

"Cute kid is he yours?" Burnet asked.

"No he's my daughters friend what can I do for you miss?" Ed's Dad asked.

"Oh right I'm here to give the big guy a week's worth of Pokémon food." Burnet said as she gave Ed's Dad a Box of Pokémon food.

"Thanks by the way does the rocky robot thing leave behind you know?" Ed's Dad asked.

"Don't worry Golet's don't need to use the restroom but for some reason they still need to eat." Burnet said with a shrug.

"Anyway thanks for the food will give you the form in a few days alright." Ed's Dad said.

"Lawyers?" Burnet asked as Ed's Dad nodded.

Burnet shrugged and went on her way.

Ed's dad grabbed the food and went towards Ed's room while Jimmy looked at Sarah not yelling or complaining about not being able to go.

"Sarah what's wrong are not feeling well?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm ok Jimmy." Sarah said.

**Within Sarah's mind**

Within the confines of Sarah's mind two Sarah's were tied up and gagged one Sarah wore a red dress and had Devil horns while the other looked like an Emo Goth. These were Sarah's Anger and hate respectively.

While this was going on three other Sarah's were looking at a monitor one of them looked like Dexter if Dexter looked like a girl, the middle one looked like a Vulcan and the Last one looked like a Fairy tale princess. These were Sarah's Intelligence, Logic and Kindness respectively.

The three of them looked at each other and pressed a Button know that what they did would be good for Sarah.

**Back with Sarah and Jimmy**

In an instant Sarah gave a Wide Ass shit-eating grin.

"Jimmy Ed and his dumbass friends are going away for god knows how long, do you know what that means." Sarah says as she hugs Jimmy.

Jimmy then Hugged Sarah back as he just realized what Sarah meant.

A summer without the Ed's. Granted they couldn't scam anyone anyway but who cares this was still a good thing on their books.

It was then Ed decided to pop up.

"Oh baby sister don't forgot to tell Kevin that me and my friends are going away for a while." Ed said to Sarah.

Sarah smiled and said. "Ok big brother I'll make sure to tell Kevin." Ed smiled and went back to his room.

"Sarah why do we need to tell Kevin about this?" Jimmy asked.

"Ed's Chimp World." Sarah simply said.

"Oooo I forgot about that." Jimmy said as they went back to playing.

**With Eddy**

Eddy was going home to his house when looked at his new partner, friend, or was it a pet? He had no clue what to do with it that Dumbass Ed volunteered and dragged both himself and Double D to whatever they were going to do. Either way he opened he opened the door to his home and once he got inside he was grabbed by his father and he then put him once he was in the living room where he saw his mother and his Dad's Lawyer Charles.

"Ah Mom, Dad, Charles before you guys say anything I like to say it was Ed's idea." Eddy said as he threw Ed under the proverbial bus.

"We know son we saw it on TV." Eddy's Mom said as she points to the TV that Recapping what had just happen.

"Oh yeah I." Eddy started to say until his Dad interrupted him.

"Eddy show Charles the Form you were given." Eddy's Dad said as Eddy gave him the form.

As both his Dad and his lawyer looked at the form the Doorbell rang Eddy went to get it. Once the door was opened it revealed Professor Kukui.

"Hey Doc what ya doing here?" Eddy Asked.

"Oh just here to give ya some food for your Horsea a week's worth of food." Kukui said as he gave Eddy the box.

"Thanks doc see ya next week then." Eddy said as he closed the door.

"Eddy who was at the door?" Eddy's Mom asked.

"It was the professor he gave some Pokémon food for the little guy." Eddy said as he put the box down.

"Speaking of this Poke-thing can you show it to us?" Eddy's Mom.

Eddy shrugged and pulled out his cherish ball called forth Horsea.

"_Hey boss whatcha need?" _Horsea asked.

Eddy's mom looks at Horsea for a bit before picking it up and putting him in the living room fish tank.

"_Say this isn't half bad a bit small but I love it." _Horsea said as he swam around the fish tank.

"Eddy looked at horsea and shrugged his Mom liked to keep fish as a hobby." He then opened a can of Poké-Chow and poured it into the tank.

"Say Eddy do your best ok." Eddy's Mom said with a smile.

"Ok mom I will." Eddy said with a smile of her own.

"Honey is that overgrown Sea horse thing Eddy's Pokémon?" Eddy's asked as he looked at the shiny Pokémon.

**With Edd**

Double-D was walking towards his home as he ponders about what Ed as gotten the three of them into. He shook his head and looked upon his moon ball and sighed what was his going to tell his Parents. Father would tell him to give up the creature while mother would try to dissect it ether way Double-D would hopefully would have a chance to explain to his parents.

While lost in his thoughts Double-D opens the door to reveal…

"MOTHER?! FATHER?!" Double-D shouted as he sees his parents face to face for lord knows how long.

"Eddward Marion Sanders what were you thinking?!" Edd's father shouted.

"Beloved calm yourself or you'll get an aneurysm." Edd's mother said as she puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I apologize love I overreacted, Eddward please tell us what had happen at the square?" Edd's father asked.

Double-D proceeded to explain what had happened at the town square and even gave the form to his Parents.

"Thank you Eddward, now we were originally going to send you to Science Camp but for some reason we have yet to understand the check had bounced." Edd's father said as Double-D went wide-eyed.

"How is that even remotely possible I know for a fact that both you and mother make more than we ever need?!" Double-D said as he knew both parents work high class jobs his Mother was a Geneticist and his Father a Lawyer.

"We do not know as of yet but we will inform you once it is resolved." Edd's mother said.

"Now on to the main subject may we see the creature?" Edd's Father asked.

"Very well Father." Double-D said as he took out his Moon Ball and tossed it into the air releasing Blipbug.

Double-D's Father looked at the creature with a calculating look, while Double-D's Mother looked at Blipbug with Curiosity.

"Hmmm this creature seems to resemble a caterpillar of some kind of Larva your greedy friend mentioned." Edd's mother said.

"That seems fascinating Mother." Double-D said as hears the bell ringing.

"_I know that i'm some sort of Bug type of this world but i am curious of kind of Bug type i am."_ Blipbug said as Edd's Mother inspected Blipbug.

"Oh who could that be?" Edd's Father asked as he walked towards the door.

Upon opening the door he sees a young girl with green eyes and platinum blond hair, with two braids at each side of her face. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She also wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes resembling ballet flats. She also carries a round bag with a Pokéball design on both sides and carrying a large box.

The girl then spoke.

"Excuse me but is this the Sanders residence?" The girl asked.

"Yes it is and may I ask why you are here?" Edd's Father asked.

"Oh of course my name is Lillie Aether and I work as an assistant for Professor Kukui and I'm here to give Eddward Sanders a week's worth of Pokémon food." Lillie said as she presented the Box to Edd's Father.

"Oh thank you Ms. Aether for the food and May I just say that it is impressive that you're an assistant for the Professor." Edd's father said.

"Thank Mr. Sanders but I must get going now farewell." Lillie said as she left and Edd's Father closes the door.

"Who was at the Door love?" Edd's Mother asked as Edd's Father places the box on the coffee table.

"An assistant to Professor Kukui she stopped by to give food for…Blipbug right?" Edd's Father said as Double-D nods.

"Oh I'll be sure to thank her once I get the chance." Double-D said.

"Eddward you know you'll be the only one to clean after Blipbug." Edd's Mother said.

Double-D and the rest of his family soon started to discuss on what they should do they all agreed to meet with the Lindon's and Mc gee's to sort this out along with their lawyers.

**With the kids**

Both Sarah and Jimmy have called the kids to the lane so that they can tell them about the Ed's (More so to Kevin so that his Paranoia doesn't get the better of him the kids agreed that they did not need a 2nd Ed's Chimp World fiasco) trip to beyond the veil as expected all of kids were excited about this all but one.

He wears a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red baseball hat with a black peak backwards, and has light peach skin, light green eyes, and he appears to have three long strands of red hair. This is Kevin.

"Thanks for telling me this Sarah, Fluffy." Kevin said as he makes his hands into fists.

"Honestly it was that dumbass of my older brother who told me to tell you about the trip." Sarah said with a shrug.

"At least we don't have to listen to Kevin's paranoia." A Young girl's voice said.

Said girl wears a black T-shirt, white tank top, blue/purple jeans, and black shoes with white soles. On a few occasions, she's been shown to wear boxers after losing her pants. She also has teal eyes. This was Nazz Van Bartonschmeer

"Ah babe you do know I was right in end." Kevin said justifying His (Reasonable) Paranoia.

Nazz had the decency to blush as she and the other kids didn't want to be reminded of that of that incident.

"Gogo-Nazz Girl Kevin boy is right though it is a mark of shame for us all, we must rejoice as the Snake oil salesmen Ed-boys will be gone at least during the days where the Strawberries are at their peak." A Young man said with glee.

The young man in question wears a yellow T-shirt with a red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans, and red and cream shoes. During winter, he wears an orange sweater, has brown skin, as well as dark green eyes, dark blue hair, a unibrow. This is Rolf.

"That's true Rolf for the whole damn summer we'll be Dork free." Kevin said with a smile.

"Don't forget Kanker free guys." Young boy said.

This young boy wears a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. He has brown skin, a bald head with many bristles of hair, he is holding a yellow piece of wood with a blue curved line for his mouth, red circles for eyes, and blue dots for pupils. He also has a chip in the upper right corner of his head. This was Jonny 2X4 and his best friend Plank.

After Jonny said those words they all remember the Mondo a go go incident where the Ed's finally got their comeuppance as well as destroying the one other thing the kids feared Eddy's asshole of a brother and the Kanker Sisters getting arrested (which the Ed's gladly helped in doing since they got the most of the abuse) was a nice god damn bonus.

"This summer is gonna be Awesome!" Nazz shouted.

"Yeah guys. What's that Plank." Jonny said as he put Plank closer to his ear.

"Plank asked what kind Pokémon the Ed's got?" Jonny asked.

"I don't about Double-D or the Flathead but I do know Ed's Pokémon is called Golet." Sarah said.

"It looked like a Ghostly Robot thing that needs to eat for some reason oh and it came with a cute pink ball." Jimmy said adding to what Sarah said.

Kevin Chuckled at the fact that the ball Golet was in was such a girly ball.

"Either way we'll just leave the Dorks be so that they can pack their shit and leave." Kevin said as they all agreed on it.

After a few more hours they left the Lane but Rolf felt his spine tingle.

"My friends I feel something grand is going to happen at the end joyous time away from that horrid place of monatmus learning." Rolf said as the other stopped.

Kevin stopped and looked at Rolf.

"What's wrong dude?" Kevin Asked.

"I feel that the Double-D Ed-Boy will be blessed by the Lightning, Stars, Land, and Sea." Rolf said which makes Kevin raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever man see you tomorrow." Kevin said as he went home.

**5 Days later**

5 days had passed since the Ed's received their Pokémon they have spent with said Pokémon. Golet and Ed watched Horror and Sci-Fi movies, Double-D Carried Blipbug as he walked around the Cul de sac, while Eddy and Horsea lounged around his house or swam in the local lake (Eddy in the best spot and Horsea swimming) while this was happening the kids saw the Pokémon and thought nothing of it. Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz thought that Horsea were cute and Blipbug was creepy.

All three of the Ed families are at the Lindon Residence where all of them were discussing what to do with the forms.

"So we are in agreement correct?" Eddy's Father asked.

"I believe so Mr. Mcgee and I agree with it." Ed's Father said.

"Now then how will we tell the boys?" Edd's Father asked.

"I'll call them." Ed's Mother said as she leaves to get the Ed's.

A few minutes later the Ed's came back with Pokémon in tow. The three boys looked at the three pairs of parents with baited breath.

"Boys we've looked upon the forms with our Lawyers and we saw how you guys bonded with your Pocket monsters and we have agreed to let you go to Alola Region." Edd's Father said as the Ed's cheered.

Sarah overheard this and silently cheered.

"Alright boys pack your stuff for this trip alright while we give the Doc the forms alright." Eddy's Father said as the Ed's went their ways to pack.

**With Ed**

Ed was in his room packing haphazardly comics, clothes, along with several boxes of chunky puffs, a carton of milk and 20 or so thermoses of gravy.

"Ed shall be a monster fighter in the name of buttered toast!" Ed shouted as he continued packing.

**With Eddy**

Eddy was in his room packing his stuff. He took some clothes, hygiene stuff a few Magazines, Food for both him and Horsea and an economy sized Talcum powder. Eddy had also thought about bring his cash but decided against it since the last time he tried using foreign money they didn't take so he opted to leave behind the cash but not the Jar.

"Hope Sockhead remembers to pack the Carbon Steel chain." Eddy said as he puts the jar in his pack.

**With Edd**

Double-D was in his room packing his things in an organized fashion Food, Hygiene and Medical Supplies along with his Steel pedal guitar and a Carbon Steel chain for when Ed sleep walks a tent as well as a sleeping bag.

"I hope Eddy packs the Talcum Powder." Double-D said as he packs other stuff necessary for the adventure.

But for some reason he can't shake the feeling that something amazing will happen.

**Firem789810: hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as for everyone wondering about my Reading fic I'm doing so just be patient ok… good anywho follow, review all that good stuff and stay tuned for more JA NE**

**Also a few things to note the 4 move limit gone and as an added bonus I'll let you guys pick one Pokémon for each Ed however it has to be from the Alola Dex only so yeah bye **


	3. EDrriving in Alola

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem and welcome back to Edventures in Alola**

"Talking"= People talking

"(Thinking)"= People thoughts

_"Talking"= Pokémon talking_

_"(Thinking)"=Pokémon thinking_

**Chapter 2**

**EDrriving in Alola**

Today was day that the Ed's leave for Alola. All of the kids were here to see the Ed's off but were mostly there to Insult them rather than to wish them luck.

"Well lookie here its Dork, DDork and Dorky." Kevin said with a sly grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want Shovelchin?" Eddy asked in an irritated tone.

"Just wanted to say goodbye and hopefully see you guys in Jail." Kevin said with a manic grin.

"Gggrrrrrr." Eddy growled getting mad at Kevin until Eddy's Cherish Ball shook and unleashed Horsea.

"_Hey don't ya insult the Boss got it asshole." _Horsea said as it tried to be intimidating only for Kevin to laugh at it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha is that thing supposed to scare me or what." Kevin said as Horsea launched an Octozooka at Kevin staining him in Ink.

This surprised the Kids as they saw Kevin getting blasted with Ink that will surely stain his clothes.

The Ed's laugh at Kevin while he's about to blow a gasket. Nazz got a towel for Kevin as he took it and started to clean himself off.

Kevin then took a deep breath and mentally counted to 10 then he exhaled.

"Whatever dorks at least you'll be gone for the summer." Kevin said with a small and real smile.

"JA JA I pity those of Alola that they have to deal with the Ed-boys." Rolf said with a grin.

"Whatever stretch we'll be the best that ever be, you assholes." Eddy said as he mumbled the last two words.

Jonny shook his (Big ass) head knowing that the Ed's are dorks and will stay dorks for the rest of their lives. Plank however ignored Jonny and the others as he looks at a convoy of military vehicles with a limousine in the center Plank told Jonny this and he was shocked.

"Guys Plank says theirs a Military convoy with a Limo coming this way." Jonny said as both the Ed's and the Kids looked where Jonny was pointing at.

The convoy itself consisted of 4 Humvee's, 2 Stryker's and a Rolls-Royce Phantom VII at the center of the convoy.

All of the Cul-de-sac kids (Especially Eddy who was drooling at the sight of a Rolls-Royce Phantom VII) were amazed by this.

Three people came out of the Limo. One had was a tall lean man of Latin American decent he had dark honey eyes, black hair, wearing a white shirt a pair of jeans and opened toed sandals and had a belt with six Pokéballs. Next to the guy was a woman that has G-cup bust, yellow eyes and purple hair. She wears a pink sweater, a white outfit with yellow outlined pockets and white boots with yellow heels. Her boots and outfit have yellow diamond-shaped decorations. She also wears a pair of pink glasses. The last person was a tall man wearing a military dress uniform and also has a single Pokéball in his possession.

The military man spoke first.

"Good morning everyone I'm to see Mr. Lindon, Sanders and McGee." The General said.

"That would be us sir." Double D said as Eddy went ramrod straight and Ed was somehow saluting with his foot and not falling.

"Ok gentlemen and at ease for the other two." The General said as both Ed and Eddy relaxed.

"My name is General Matthew Richards I'm the commanding officer of the border fort Jackson." Matthew said.

"I'm Daniel Vivas the Guy who found the Veil." The now named Daniel said.

"My name is Wicke and I'm Daniel's girlfriend." Wicke said with a smile.

"As I said we are here to get the Ed's." General Matthew said as the Ed's stepped forward.

"Good luck Ed, Edd and Eddy." Kevin said mockingly as the Ed's got in the Phantom.

Only for Eddy's father Mr. McGee came rushing towards them.

"Hey Eddy I got ya something for when you go to Alola." He says as he hands them a large sack.

Eddy opened the sack as he and his friends smiled like ninnies.

"Thanks Dad see ya in like a year or something." Eddy said as the convoy leaves the Cul-De-Sac for a long time.

**With Kevin **

"It happen it's done, those damn dorks are gone." Kevin said with glee.

"Oh what a glorious day." Jimmy said as both he and Sarah hugged each other.

"Kevin-boy let us celebrate with the orbs of sweetness." Rolf said as Kevin nodded.

As the all headed towards Kevin's house Plank said something to Jonny.

"What's that buddy, you think something bad bound to happen?" Jonny said to the piece of wood.

Plank with his ever present smile said nothing as they reached Kevin's house to an empty Garage and Kevin's mother counting some money.

To say Kevin was shocked to see the garage empty was an understatement.

"Uh mom what happen to the Jawbreakers?" Kevin asked as he mom turned to look at him.

"Oh Mr. McGee came by and bought them all sweetheart." Kevin's mom said.

"What?!" Kevin shouted as everyone's eyes widen.

"Yeah made a good 200 dollars for almost all of them I did however saved a box for you and your friends." Kevin's mom said as she gives said box of Jawbreaker.

"Awesome thanks a lot mom." Kevin said as he took the box from his mom.

"Well it's not the garage full of Jawbreakers like we usually see but hey free Jawbreakers." Nazz said as she takes a Jawbreaker.

Unknowing to everyone in the Cul-De-Sac that box and the sack the Ed's have would be the last Jawbreakers they would have for a long long time.

And the start of their just Karma.

**Several hours later**

**Border Fort Jackson (Earth side)**

It took several flights and a ship but they have reached B.F.J a floating complex that guarded the Veil the Ed's with their bags and Pokémon are at the starting point of their Journey.

"Well boys this is it." Eddy said with glee.

"ED THE MONSTER FIGHTER IS READY EDDY!" Ed shouted so loud that the whole base heard it.

"Yes Ed we know though I must ask what is in that big sack you have in your hand?" Double-D asked.

"Later Sockhead when we get to Alola proper or at least the other side of the portal." Eddy said.

"Alright Eddy hopefully it's nothing illegal." Double-D said.

"You'll like this Double-D trust me." Eddy said with smirk.

The Ed's continued to talk until the General Matthew spoke.

"Ok boys you will be going on a new journey, lord knows what you will encounter in Arecia. I know this may be freighting to some or exciting for others all I know that you three will go to that world with your wits, will and determination." Matthew said.

Matthew stopped to see if the Ed's were listening and they were.

"Go forth gentlemen go for your fame, fortune, knowledge and glory and claim it." Matthew said as the Ed's got fired up.

All three Ed's went into their iconic running poses and ran towards the portal.

"Godspeed boys Godspeed." Daniel said as both he and Wicke went through the portal.

As the Ed's went through the portal they felt weird at first but they shrugged it off knowing that what lied ahead would be amazing.

**Border Fort Jackson (Arcea side)**

Eddy was the first to exit the portal took upon the sights.

"Wow." Said Eddy as he saw clear skies, crystal clear oceans, many sea monsters, and the one thing Eddy hated the most besides Kevin and his jackass of a big bro. Birds.

"Goddamn it their here too." Eddy mumbled as he saw the birds.

"Eddy we are here for our Monster fighter Journey to begin." Ed said happily as he tackles Eddy.

"Ed! Watch where you going." Eddy yelled as Double-D appeared.

"Well that was an experience." Double-D said as he saw the sights.

"Well boys since we're in Alola now I think it's high time I show you these." Eddy said as he took out three Jawbreakers out of the sack.

"JAWBREAKERS!" Ed and Double-D shouted as they took the orb from Eddy and ate them.

As the Ed were eating their Jawbreakers Daniel and Wicke both came out of the portal and told them that they needed to go to Kukui's Lab/house.

After taking a ship to the main land to a city. The city itself was nice but the Ed's ignored it then saw a school which made the Ed and Eddy hightail it out of there. Double-D looked at the school until Daniel urged him to follow his friends. Ed and Eddy we're further ahead and Double-D was falling behind and trying to catch up until he bumped into someone.

That someone was a 14 year old young girl she has black hair with sideswept bangs aligned to the left, pale skin, a DD-cup bust and slate-grey eyes. She also wears a red flower-like toque on top of her head. Her clothes consist of a loose light cream colored t-shirt with light pink and gold flower patterns spread across it that is tied at the bottom and small teal shorts. Noticeably, the white color of a bra or tank top is visible under her left arm. On her feet, she wears red and black shoes with large yellow laces.

"Oh my apologies for bumping into you miss." Double-D said to the Girl.

"Jikoda to shinpaishinaide." The girl responded in Japanese.

Oh I didn't know that you spoke-. Double-D start until the girl spoke in English.

"Sorry about that, I said it was an accident I'm Selene by the way." Selene said in perfect English.

"I'm Eddward but my friends call me Double-D." Double-D said as he introduced him.

"Chotto serenemama wa ima watashitachi o yonde imasu." A Young boy shouted.

The 11 year old young boy wears a blue sleeveless shirt with a white PokéBall logo, he also wears white board shorts with black leggings underneath, red and white shoes and wears a black and red bucket hat.

"Erio ni kuru no wa chotto daijōbu." Selene said in Japanese.

"Hai." Elio said as he went back home.

"Sorry about that Double-D I have go see ya." Selene said as she goes with Elio.

Double-D stayed where he was for a bit until Eddy calls for him.

**Kukui's lab**

The Ed's arrive at Kukui's lab while both Daniel and Wicke said their good byes as the Ed's go inside they see Professor Kukui talking to an old lady on a video screen.

"Thank you once more Professor Magnolia." Kukui said as the old lady waved goodbye as the screen goes off.

Professor Kukui turns around to see the Ed's and he smiled.

"Alola boys glad to see you I've got something for the three of you." Kukui said.

"Hello Professor who were you talking to?" Double-D? Double-D asked.

"A Colleague of my from the Galar region and she happily donated the starter Pokémon of said region for you three." Kukui said as he shows them 3 Pokéballs

"Yay more monster friends for Ed." Ed shouted with glee.

"What's the catch doc?" Eddy asked skeptical about this.

"That the starters that are native to Alola are reserved for three trainers here their names are Hau, Elio and Selene." Kukui said as Double-D's eyes widen when Selene name was mentioned.

"(That's the girl I met a while back)." Double-D thought.

"May I ask what the names of said Pokémon are?" Double-D asked.

"Of course Double-D their called Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble." Kukui said as he tosses the three Pokéballs containing them and releasing them.

Grookey looks like a green simian-like Pokémon with brown ears and tail, orange hands, feet, and muzzle, and two leaves with a twig on its head.

Scorbunny looks like a small white rabbit with reddish-orange patches at both the tips of its ears and feet and light yellow rectangles on its face right between the eyes and the soles of its feet. Around its neck comes with a red item that looks like a circular pillow that gives an impression of the collar.

Sobble resembles a blue lizard with a yellow fin on its head. It has a long, curled tail and blue eyes.

Ed was excited to see the new Pokémon however Double-D and Eddy were (Rightfully) Nervous with Scorbunny due to Ed's Extreme Allergies.

"I Ed shall choose the verdant primate of the Rhythmia Jungle." Ed said as he picked Grookey.

"_Oi I think you and I will get along just fine mate." _Grookey said in a British accent.

The other Ed's breathed a sigh of relief while Kukui faceplamed as he remembers Ed rabbit allergy.

"I'll take the rabbit and keep it away from Ed." Eddy said as he chooses Scorbunny.

"_Alright ye daft bastard I'm gonna knock some sense in ta ya." _Scorbunny said.

"Very well then I'll take Sobble then." Double-D said as he chose Sobble.

"_I thank thee kind sir for choosing me." _Sobble said.

"Thanks for this I hope that this will help you guys on your Journey but now I think it's getting late." Kukui said as he points towards the Window to show it was already nightfall.

The Ed's decide that it was time to hit the hay and get some rest. For tomorrow their journey really begins.

**Firem78910: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and also there won't another chapter of this until Sword and Shield is released so yeah and now I'll answer some reviews.**

**White fox16: I'm glad you like this and thanks for the luck**

**Pksmashbros: I've already answered on why the kids aren't friends with the Ed's as for your Pokémon choices.**

**Ed: Godzilla Reference aside I'll hold on for a bit cause I want to see a full list of Giantamax Pokémon before I pick Larvitar and if Tyranitar can't Giantamax I'll use Butterfree as a Kaiju Pokémon.**

**Edd: honestly I can see him using Oranguru rather than and if I need an Electric type I'll with Vikavolt.**

**Eddy: hmmm… sure thing i'll use Noibat.**

**CheetoFireCat: I'll gladly use Goodra I can see Double-D gagging at all the slime **

**Kamencolin: As for you choices**

**Ed: no**

**Edd: Yes**

**Eddy: maybe**

**Firem78910: also you may have seen the first of the three ships that the Ed's will have EddxSelene as for the Japanese parts Selene and her brother Elio are from Kanto which is Japan of the Pokémon world so yeah speaking Japanese it's a no brainer.**

**Wicke: um Danny about you know**

**Firem78910: oh yeah one more thing the Daniel you see here is not the Gamer Daniel it's a different one so that you won't get confused. **

**Wicke: until next time Ja ne.**


	4. The First Captures of the ED's

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here to bring you…*looks at Sothis***

**Sothis: go on sweetheart I won't say anything**

**Firem78910: the Edventures of Alola**

"Talking"= People talking

"(Thinking)"= People thoughts

"Talking"= Pokémon talking

"(Thinking)"=Pokémon thinking

**Chapter 3**

**The first captures of the ED's**

It was Morning in Melemele Island and everyone was trying and failing to sleep. The reason for it was Ed's snoring.

Eddy and Double-D were sleeping since they're were used to Ed's snoring Kukui was not.

"God damn it kid snores like a Snorlax." Kukui said as he sees Double-D and Eddy still sleeping.

"Huh guess they're just used to his snoring." Kukui said as Double-D started to wake up.

Double-D rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his eyes when he saw Kukui.

"Oh Professor good morning." Double-D said.

"Morning Double-D sorry about this but Ed snores too loudly." Kukui said as he tiredly rubs his eyes.

"Sorry about that professor I'll wake him up." Double-D said as he wakes Ed up.

"COOKIES AND MILK! Ed shouted waking Eddy up screaming.

"Damn it Ed shut the hell up!" Eddy said throws a pillow at him.

"Oh lord give me patience" Double-D said as he rubs his head.

**Sometime later**

Ed, Edd and Eddy got dressed and went out to find some new Pokémon after Kukui gave them Pokédexs and Pokéballs and taught them on how to catch Pokémon.

Ok now that is settled I need to tell you that there's a festival tonight for the Island challengers and that mean you have until sundown to find your third Pokémon. Kukui said as the Ed's Nodded.

"Alright then until then good luck guys." Kukui said as the boys went to find them.

"Ok boys we'll go see the cave over there and then that Route 1 place." Eddy said as he dragged the other two Ed's with him.

**Ten Carat Hill**

The Ed's are at the cave looking for new Pokémon Ed was looking around at random places Double-D was taking notes and Eddy looked bored.

"God this boring hey guys have you found anything?" Eddy asked bored that nothing was happening.

"I have not Eddy how about you Ed?" Double-D asked taking notes.

"I did find this but I don't think it likes me Guys." Ed said as he points to the black draconic Pokémon biting his leg.

Ed just shrugs and uses his Pokéball to catch it.

"Hey Ed why'd ya catch it if it doesn't like ya big guy?" Eddy asked wondering why Ed would catch the dumb thing.

"Oh it's for something Kukui told me about I think its call Blunder Trading." Ed said as Double-D chuckles.

"I believe it's called Wonder Trading Ed and if I recall it allows you to trade Pokémon with anyone at random." Double-D said.

Eddy thinks about what Double-D said and thought that it was dumb. But then asks.

"So like we can trade with anyone from Arcea?" Eddy asked.

"Why Yes Eddy are you interested?" Double-D asked.

Eddy gave Double-D a shrug and then goes back to looking for a Pokémon until he finds one.

What Eddy found is a gray, rock-like Pokémon with a conical body. Its body has light pink crystals of various shapes and sizes embedded in it. A white, fluffy collar surrounds its small head. It has bright red eyes, a light pink crystal on top of its head, and flat diamond-shaped ears.

"Oh Hello future member." Eddy said as he calls out Horsea.

"_Oh boss need some help?" _Horsea asked as Eddy points at the rocky Pokémon while Horsea nods.

"_Ok you got boss." _Horsea said as he got ready.

"Fire an Octazooka!" Eddy shouted as Horsea fires an Ink Ball at the rock Pokémon.

The attack landed and the rock fired a pink ball and fires at Horsea who dodges but it ends up hitting Ed who didn't budge.

"Ok then Aurora Beam!" Eddy yelled as Horsea fired a rainbow beam at rocky Pokémon hitting it but it wasn't that effective.

"_Take that rocky." _Horsea said.

"_You're a dumb Horsea take this." _The Rock said as it fired a sharp rock that hits Horsea.

"Horsea! You dumb rock take this, Muddy Water!" Eddy said as Horsea made a wave of… well muddy water at the rock.

"_Oh shit." _The rock said as the wave hit it.

"Alright then get in here you dumb rock." Eddy said as he throws a Pokeball.

It shakes three times and it pinged signifying a capture.

"Yes! Alright let's see what you are." Eddy said as he scans the ball with the Pokédex.

**Carbink the Jewel Pokémon**

**To keep the jewels on their bodies free of tarnish, packs of Carbink use their soft manes to polish one another's jewels.**

**Level 12 **

**Moves: Moonblast, Stone Edge (Locked), Sharpen, Smack Down, Rock Polish, Rock Slide (Locked), Earth Power (Locked), Calm Mind.**

"Nice this is good." Eddy said with a smile.

"Good job Eddy." Double-D said and then noticed that Ed was missing.

"Hey where's Ed?" Eddy said as Ed comes back holding 6 light blue crystals with a feather on it.

"I found these in a totem pole." Ed said with a smile.

"ED! Put those back!" Double-D shouted as Ed sticks his tongue out runs away and Double-D goes after him.

Eddy shakes his as they leave the cave.

**Route 1**

After leaving the cave the Ed's went to route one and the Ed's looked at some other trainers who apparently lost to some kid named Elio. Double-D knew who this Elio guy was.

After a while Double-D and Ed went around the Route to find some new Pokémon for them.

Ed went one way (he still had the crystals in his pockets) and Double-D went another.

"Oh I wonder what I will find." Double-D said as he found something he would like.

What Double-D found was a small, insectoid Pokémon. It has a white body with three nubs on either side resembling simple legs. There are two yellow spots on its side. Its head is dominated by two large, yellow mandibles with reddish-orange tips. The rest of its head is brown and has a reddish-orange structure with a yellow rim on top. It has large, black eyes with white pupils.

"Oh my, what lovely specimen." Double-D said as he releases Sobble.

"_Oh Eddward have you needth me." _Sobble asked to which Double-D pointed at the bug.

"Sobble I request your assistance to fight and capture this creature if you don't mind?" Double-D asked to which Sobble nodded.

"_Oh a Grubbin a fine choice indeed Eddward but I advise caution." _Sobble said as she gets in a battle stance.

"Ok then Aqua Jet!" Double-D shouted as a large amount of water surrounded Sobble and charged at the bug.

Only to fire a wave of electricity at Sobble. Shocking it.

"Sobble! Are you alright!" Double-D shouted.

"_Take that Water boy."_ The Grubbin said.

"_I'M A GIRL YA DAMN CUNT!" _Sobble shouted.

"…_Wait you're a girl?" _The Grubbin said.

"_Take this ya bloody bastard!" _Sobble shouted as she fired a shadowy ball at the Grubbin.

Grubbin's eyes widen then it realized something.

"_I think it was at this moment I knew I fucked up." _Grubbin said as he was blasted.

The Shadow Ball hits the Grubbin knocking him out and Double-D threw the ball at the bug causing it to go inside and after 3 shakes it's captured.

"Good job Sobble." Double-D said as he pets Sobble.

"_It was nothing Eddward I hope that lout learns some manners." _Sobble said as Double-D returns her to her Pokéball.

Double-D then scans the ball of his recent capture with the Pokédex.

**Grubbin the Larva Pokémon **

**It uses its big jaws to dig nests into the forest floor, and it loves to feed on sweet tree sap.**

**Level: 4**

**Moves: Discharge (Locked), Toxic, Double Team, Shock Wave, Vice Grip, Mud Slap**

Double-D nods in approval he goes to put the ball away an empty one falls out and rolls to a nearby bush.

"Oh Dear get back here you." Double-D said as he goes to said to find his missing Pokéball and a rock in the shape of an egg. Double-D picks up the Pokéball only to feel it heavier.

"Hold on…I can't be that lucky can I?" Double-D said as he releases his newly caught Pokémon.

Upon releasing it revealed a small Pokémon that is shaped like an egg. It has a soft, smooth, light pink body. On top of its head is a curly outgrowth that resembles a ponytail, with a dark pink band around the base. It has three round bumps on its forehead, and two pink circles on its cheeks. There is a pouch around the lower half of its body, which resembles a diaper. The pouch is red with a white stripe around the top.

"_Hi are you my new trainer?" _The Pokemon asked.

Double-D not believing his luck scans his new capture.

**Happiny the Playhouse Pokémon**

**Usually it's a well-behaved Pokémon, but if you take its round rock away, it will cry and fuss and throw a big old tantrum.**

**Level: 5**

**Moves: Shadow Ball (Locked), Return, Aromatherapy, Hyper Voice (Locked), Metronome, Icy Wind, Pound, Charm, Copycat, Thunderbolt (Locked), Ice Beam (Locked), Flamethrower (Locked) , Dazzling Gleam (Locked), All three Elemental Punches (All Locked), Earthquake (Locked)**

"GOOD GOD!" Double-D shouted as he saw all the moves Happiny is capable of as said Pokemon was trying to reach the rock that Double-D was holding he gave it back to her and Happiny puts it in her pouch.

Mostly due to the fact that he did not want to know what number Happiny's Earthquake would be on the Richter scale.

Double-D returns Happiny to her ball and decides that he had enough Pokémon for now and goes back to Eddy.

**With Ed**

Ed was on route one as well looking for in his words new monster friends it took him a while but he saw two potential new Monster friends.

The 1st was an avian Pokémon with black plumage. Its gray beak is long with a pointed, black tip, and it has large blue eyes. There is a white, mask-like marking on its face. This marking extends down its neck before ending in a tuft of feathers on its chest. A large crest sweeps upward from the back of its head with a red stripe along the top that ends at its beak. The undersides of its wings are white, and it has thin gray legs and feet. It has a flat tail.

The 2nd is a Pokémon that resembles a green caterpillar with a yellow underside and teardrop-shaped tail. There are yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its segmented body, which resemble its eyes and are meant to scare off predators. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. Its four tiny feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort.

Both of them were fighting each other but Ed only saw them as new friends.

"Go fight them my monsters friends!" Ed shouted as he releases both Golett and Grookey.

Both Golett and Grookey were released and waited for Ed's commands.

"Golett Signal Beam on the pecking chicken, Grookey Fake Out the Golden Worm of Barbarossa!" Ed shouted.

_"Golden Worm of Barbarossa?" The Caterpillar Pokémon said._

_"Pecking Chicken? Is your trainer high or something?" _The Bird Pokémon said.

_"From what Blipbug told me he's just dumb." _Grookey said with a shrug.

_"I know that my trainer once referred to me as a Phantasmal Homunculi." _Golett said.

_"Any who can we fight now." _The caterpillar said.

After that talk. Grookey clapped in front of the Caterpillar making her flinch. Golett then fired a rainbow colored beam at the bird it landed but it wasn't effective.

"Hmmm Golett Power Up Punch!" Ed said as Golett punched the bird knocking it to the ground.

_"Damn you got a nice left hook don't you?" The bird Pokémon said as it was picking itself back up._

"Now! While it's down use Mud-Slap on it wings, Grookey poke the worm with your stick." Ed said as he gave his orders.

Golett flings mud at the bird but it misses while Grookey pokes the worm with its stick.

Golett just threw another Power Up Punch knocking it out.

_"Objective complete Ed I'd suggest you capture it now." _Golett said as Ed pulls out a Pokéball and throws it at the bird.

After 3 shakes it clicks meaning it was captured.

"Ok now Golett help Grookey with another Power Up Punch." Ed said as Golett punched the worm while Grookey poked it with his stick.

Soon the combined attacks proved too much the worm was soon knocked out with Ed capturing it.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy. Oh Pocket Monster Bestiary please tell me about my new monster friends." Ed said as he used his Pokédex on his new captures.

**Pikipek the Woodpecker Pokémon**

**It can peck at a rate of 16 times a second to drill holes in trees. It uses the holes for food storage and for nesting.**

**Moves: Brave Bird (Locked), Boomburst (Locked), Sky Attack (Locked), Heat Wave (Locked), Peck, Growl**

**Caterpie the Worm Pokémon**

**For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antenna on its head to drive away enemies.**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense (Locked), Electroweb, Toxic (Locked), Roost (Locked), Aerial Ace (Locked), Giga Drain (Locked), U-Turn (Locked), Energy Ball (Locked), Hurricane (Locked), Pollen Puff (Locked)**

Ed raised uni-brow as looked at Caterpie in the Pokédex it was green but his was yellow like the Golden Worm of Barbarossa. But he soon shrugged and went back to Eddy and Double-D.

Unknown to the lovable oaf two people were watching him.

"Whoa Dulse that looked like fun." The girl in uniform said.

"Now Zossie be calm and remember the mission." Dulse said as he reveals his light blue eyes.

"I know I know Dulse but from what it looks like it seems those crystals hold a lot a power." Zossie said as she reveals her grey eyes to her partner.

Zossie is a slender girl with blue skin, grey eyes (under her visor) and ginger hair tied in a braid which pokes out from underneath her helmet. She also wears a white and dark teal bodysuit with the Ultra Recon Squad logo on it.

Dulse is a tall male member of the Ultra Recon Squad, who has pale blue skin and light blue eyes (most of the time they are hidden behind his visors), along with wavy and presumably long violet hair.

"Good I'll let Captain Psyco and Sargent Soliera know of what happening I'll even get a sample of the crystal that this Ed person has." Dulse said.

"Ok If I recall he got it from a place the locals call Ten Carat Hill." Zossie said.

"Alright I'll go call the other and get a crystal while you keep an eye on these Ed's ok." Dulse said.

"Got it Corporal." Zossie said as she follows Ed.

Dulse nods and goes his own way.

**With Eddy**

"What took ya guys so long?" Eddy asked.

"We managed to capture some new Pokémon." Double-D said as he releases Happiny and Grubbin.

"I Ed have new Monster friends!" Ed yells as he releases Pikipek and Caterpie.

"Oh great birds, bugs and a baby not what i would call an awesome team but hey we just started on this trainer shit." Eddy said.

"True i do believe our party will get stronger with training and such activities." Double-D said as surprisingly remembers something.

"Um guys don't we have a Party in Iki Town?" Ed said as the other two Ed's eyes widen.

The Ed's soon return their Pokémon and rush toward Iki town and to the next part of their Edventure.

**List of the Ed's Pokémon**

**Ed Party Pokémon**

**Golett LV: 6**

**Moves: Mud Slap, Astonish, Signal Beam, Power Up Punch**

**Grookey Male LV: 6**

**Moves: Fake Out, Energy Ball (Locked), Branch Poke, Scratch, Growl **

**Pikipek Male LV: 3**

**Moves: Brave Bird (Locked), Boomburst (Locked), Sky Attack (Locked), Heat Wave (Locked), Peck, Growl**

**Caterpie Female LV: 2**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Iron Defense (Locked), Electroweb, Toxic (Locked), Roost (Locked), Aerial Ace (Locked), Giga Drain (Locked), U-Turn (Locked), Energy Ball (Locked), Hurricane (Locked), Pollen Puff (Locked)**

**Ed Box Pokémon**

**Deino**

**Edd Party Pokémon**

**Blipbug Male LV: 5**

**Moves: Struggle Bug, Infestation, Supersonic, Recover**

**Sobble Female LV: 6**

**Moves: Aqua Jet, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse (Locked), Fell Stinger (Locked), Water Gun, Protect **

**Grubbin Male LV: 4**

**Moves: Discharge (Locked), Toxic, Double Team, Shock Wave, Vice Grip, Mud Slap **

**Happiny Female LV: 5**

**Moves: Shadow Ball (Locked), Return, Aromatherapy, Hyper Voice (Locked), Metronome, Icy Wind, Pound, Charm, Copycat, Thunderbolt (Locked), Dazzling Gleam (Locked), All three Elemental Punches (All Locked), Earthquake (Locked)**

**Eddy Pokémon**

**Horsea Male LV 6**

**Moves: Octazooka, Aurora Beam, Muddy Water, Smokescreen, **

**Scorbunny Female LV 5**

**Moves: Blaze Kick (Locked), Electro Ball, Sucker Punch (Locked), Tackle, Growl, Ember**

**Carbink LV 12**

**Moves: Moonblast, Stone Edge (Locked), Sharpen, Smack Down, Rock Polish, Rock Slide (Locked), Earth Power (Locked), Calm Mind.**

**Firem78910: Well guys here it is and I hope you like it until next time**

**Sothis: Bye guys**


End file.
